villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mitch Wilkinson
Mitchell "Mitch" Wilkinson is the main antagonist in the 2007 Disney live action film National Treasure: Book of Secrets. He is a homicidal man who seeks to leave his mark on history by any means necessary. He was portrayed by , who also played General Hummel in The Rock, Carl Fogarty in A History of Violence, Wilford in Snowpiercer, The Man in Black in Westworld and Christof in The Truman Show. Biography Mitch is a treasure hunter who is descended from both a Confederate Army General and a conspirator in the Lincoln Assassination. When Ben Gates' great-great-great grandfather, Thomas Gates, is announced as a new addition to a Civil War Heroes exhibit at a Civilian Heroes conference for his involvement in keeping the map to Cibola, the legendary city of gold, from Booth and his associates, Wilkinson presents one of the missing pages of Booth's diary. The page lists Thomas Gates as the architect behind the Assassination, but in reality, this was fabricated so Gates could find Cibola as proof and Wilkinson could take credit for the discovery. Mitch begins to show his true intentions when he attacks Ben's father, Patrick Gates, and clones his cell phone in order to keep tabs on Ben during the hunt. He follows Ben and his friends, Riley Poole and Abigail Chase, through London and obtains one of the clues Ben found within a desk in Buckingham Palace. He also discreetly follows them during Ben's kidnapping of the President and infiltration of the Library of Congress. Mitch then goes to Dr. Emily Appleton, Ben's mother and a college professor skilled in ancient Native American languages, and blackmails her into helping him find Cibola. Mitch meets Ben and his friends at Mount Rushmore, where Cibola is supposedly located, and makes a deal with Ben to assist him in finding the treasure. Ben reluctantly agrees, and after travelling through several levels and chambers, they finally locate the city. Mitch apologizes for slandering Thomas Gates' name and reveals his true intent, but the city then begins to flood. The group manages to find a way out, but both Mitch and Ben get trapped in a chamber with a heavy stone door. Realizing that the only way for anyone to make it out alive is for somebody to stay behind and hold the door open, Mitch volunteers so that everyone else can escape, with Ben promising to give Mitch credit in the discovery. As the rest of the group flee from the chamber, Mitch slips and is pulled under the water, where he eventually drowns as the chamber fills up completely. Gallery Mitch Wilkinson 2.jpg|Mitch presenting a missing page from Booth's diary. Mitch Wilkinson 3.jpg|Mitch meeting up with Abigail Chase. Mitch Wilkinson 9.jpg|Mitch eavesdropping on Ben and his father's conversation. Mitch Wilkinson 4.jpg|Mitch about to pursue Ben Gates and his company through the streets of London. Mitch Wilkinson 5.jpg|Mitch confronting Dr. Emily Appleton. Mitch Wilkinson 7.jpg|Mitch making a deal with Ben to help him search for Cibola, the City of Gold. Mitch Wilkinson 6.jpg|Mitch in the City of Gold. Mitch Wilkinson 8.jpg|Mitch using all of his strength to hold open a stone door, allowing the rest of the group to escape. Mitch's death.jpg|Mitch drowning in a flooding chamber. Navigation Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Male Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Elderly Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Incriminators Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Mastermind Category:Redeemed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant